Silver Arrows
by SassyHalfBloods
Summary: Choices can change your chances. something went wrong between them. Percy offers his love for Annabeth but it wasn't that easy. Annabeth wanted to love him back and be with him but something or someone was in the way. Now, Annabeth have to make her choice, her love for Percy or the one she's always wanted since the beginning? Set after The Last Olympian. Leave Reviews!
1. Chapter 1

I

PERCY

I felt powers coursing through my veins. Lightning struck me but did not combust me, waters forming around me as the ground shook but none of my body muscles dared to move for I was the son of the sea god and earth-shaker. My aura glowed a shining coral blue and I felt powerful— like a god.

That's when a sob broke out in the throne room, I immediately turned to my right and saw a girl crying, tears were streaming like waterfalls down her alluring yet angelic face. She was very beautiful, _the most beautiful _and dare i say it, more beautiful than Athena or Aphrodite or all the goddesses and mortals combined. Her stormy grey eyes were glassy; glassy like one of the wine glass of the god of wine. She looked so fragile, like anyone can break her at any moment. Her once enticing lips were quivering like a 5 year old's lip because she's got her toy broken, but this time, it was her heart. She was beautiful, someone to die for and someone you'd kill for, I know I would. My mouth hung agape as i start to drool but I soon snapped out of my reverie when she started to run away from me. I was too aghast to move, it was like my feet were glued to the cold hard marble floor, not letting me walk. I watched her broke down on the floor bawling her eyes out as the elevator doors close, watching her in this kind of situation tore me ruthlessly knowing it was my fault. I could've declined the offer and maybe, _just maybe_, be with her. A pang of sadness suddenly hit me in the chest; I felt my heart-break, _so this is how it feels like? _I remember going to my first quest with her. I remember when we played hacky sack with an apple; _does she even know it means a marriage proposal in Ancient Greek? Of course, she was a child of Athena. _I remember when we found the master bolt of Zeus, when we retrieved the Golden Fleece, when I held the sky for her and the goddess of hunt, when we navigated our way to the workshop and our of the impossible Labyrinth of Daedalus, and especially when she finally kissed me for the first time. But i realized there was no getting back now even if i try, they're the gods after all, They're powerful.

My name is Percy Jackson, 16 years old, son of the sea god and earth-shaker Poseidon, Slayer of the gorgon Medusa, the titan Kronos and the Hero of Olympus, but who'd knew my weakness would be _just _a girl? And not some kind of monster, giant, or titan? Her name? Annabeth Chase, daughter of Athena, goddess of Wisdom, Crafts and Battle Strategies. I fought the war beside her not wanting to let go of each other. I've loved her since we were twelve but it's too late now. Still, I would hold the sky up again just to be with her.

It's been exactly one month since the war had happened. I was in my room in Mount Olympus, admiring the pictures I have back in Camp Half-Blood, I miss them; I'm not scared to admit. Especially, Annabeth. The last time I've seen her was when they made me a god. I don't even have any idea what she's doing now, I spent four years of my life going to quests with her, making sure she was safe and especially keeping my feelings from her, but it's wasted now since i accepted godhood. Excitement and thrill had corrupted my mind into accepting it. I wish I had a time machine to decline the offer but it's a little too late now, she doesn't even have any idea how I really feel about her. Before I drown in my thoughts, someone knocked in my door; I got up and opened it. It was Poseidon, my father. He's probably the awesomest god out of the big three, not because he was my father, but because Zeus is too serious and too confident. Hades, well, he tried to kill me several times.

"Percy, we have a meeting in the throne room in 5 minutes." He announced.

"About what?" i groaned.

"About the titan war" he said flatly.

"Okay?" I said scrunching my eyebrows as i walked out of my room and onto the throne room. I sat on my throne, next to my father's as we waited for Zeus. The god of war, Ares, smirked at me and gave me a smug look, as usual. Aphrodite, the goddess of beauty and love just smiled at me and bat her lashes. _Gross, I only want Annabeth, only her. _Athena frowned as if she was trying to read me— or probably giving me the same stormy grey eyes as Annabeth's when she's annoyed with me. See, being a god isn't really a good thing. It's frustrating. Zeus finally arrived and sat in his throne and everyone kept quiet.

"We all know that it has been exactly one month since the war" he said and all gods, including me, just nodded.

He continued, "And we won. I have decided to have a victory celebration, for us gods and the people in Camp Half-Blood" he looked at me in the corner of his eyes and just smirked.

"I think that's a great idea, right, Ares?" Dionysus, the wine god asked and earned a nod from the war god.

"Anyone disagrees with this decision?" Zeus asked turning his head left to right, nobody spoke.

"Very well, this meeting is adjourned" he added and all of us went back to our own businesses. I don't know if i should be excited or scared about this party, I'd see my friends and especially Annabeth, but i don't want her to see me with such hatred. All i know is, if i see her, I'd make it up to her, explain everything and maybe, hopefully, she'd forgive me. I wouldn't care if she doesn't feel the same way for me; I just want my relationship with her fixed, just like old times. She's my strength, I'd overcome anything as long as she's with me but i'm too weak to face my strength. I must have strength to face my strength but how will i have strength if my strength wasn't here next to me? _tongue-twister right there. _But she was my only strength & weakness, when I'm with her, butterflies flutter in my stomach like wild hell-hounds, i get the chills, and she makes my legs feel wobbly and my whole body goes limp with every touch. Everything has changed, i have no idea what to do, maybe run away and never face her again? But that's impossible, i can't even survive a day without seeing her, I'd sent iris-messages everyday at camp just to see how she's doing and if she was doing alright. One night, i saw her crying, i don't remember which day was it and to my surprise, Clarisse was next to her, patting her back as if she lost her Daedalus laptop, but i knew it was more than that. I just wanted to be next to her, wrap her in my arms, make love to her, kiss her, hold her, stroke her beautiful blonde princess curls, make sure she was safe with me and tell her beautiful things she'd never heard before and that everything was going to be alright until she stops crying. I might as well fade because of a broken heart just like an elephant would die; difference is, gods are immortals, we don't die, we fade. I went back to my room, and sent an iris-message to Annabeth but as usual, she didn't see it, which was great because she'd probably just disconnect it.

* * *

**Well, that's the first chapter. It's short, very short but it'll be longer on the second chapter. I really hope you guys like it, this is not my first time writing fanfics but it is my first time writing Percabeth fanfic, so please, LEAVE REVIEWS cause i wanna know how it is and how i'm doing and how i can improve it. I don't know though if i'll continue this if i don't get any reviews so yeah. and by the way, follow me on instagram halfbloodvernice and on tumblr .com**

**Also, I'm already writing another fanfic but i'm only going to post it depending if this story gets readers cause i don't wanna write if no one's going to read it :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**HEY. So i know it's been more than a week that i didn't update, but it's just that, I was too lazy to update. ya my fault i know. hahaha. but anyways, this one is much longer than the first chapter :)**

* * *

II

ANNABETH

It's been a month. a month since I've had my heart broken into tiny pieces. a month since I've last seen him. a month since he accepted godhood without even thinking through it. a month since I've started crying everytime I thought of him. It was unusual for a child of Athena to cry, we're wise, but I'm not being one right now. It hurt too much, four years of thinking he actually felt the same way as i did but was proven wrong after what happened a month ago. I guess godhood was more important than me? Of course, everytime I would find someone who i could finally call "family", they just run away. It was like I was drown in the River Cocytus, everything to me seemed sad and miserable and— empty. It was like i have no purpose to live anymore, like the Fates have decided that my future should be lonely. Well, that's reality; you shouldn't always put your hopes up with someone who will just put you down in the end. Tears started to well-up in my eyes and i felt countless emotions; sadness, hurt, misery, hate, despair, heartache and a lot more that i could tell you for eons. I slumped in my bed, closed my eyes when a knock broke into my door, i got up and opened it and to my surprise, it was none other than Thalia and Silena. Luckily, Silena actually survived the war, she had almost died, but every demigod that time begged Apollo to come and save her and he did but we had to listen to his haikus for two hours.

"Hey" i smiled at both of them.

"Hey, Annie" they both greeted and i opened the door for them to come in. They both sat on the couch as i sat in my bed, in front of them. They were both smiling like psychos that made me raise both my eyebrows at them waiting for them to explain. Maybe Thalia broke the huntress oath and finally together with Nico? or Silena pregnant with Charlie's child?

"What's up with you two?" I raised a brow, looking at both of them.

"well, exactly a month ago, the war happened, right?" Silena asked. i nodded.

"and the gods decided to have a party in Mount Olympus for our victory, they are actually mostly expecting you, Annabeth. You're one of the Heroes of Olympus and they'd appreciate it if you come" Thalia tried to convince me but I just shook my head, disapprovingly.

"Oh come on, Annabeth! Don't be like that! Be happy" Silena chuckled.

"Like what? Do you really expect me to be happy to go to a party that Percy will be at? NO. That's going to be difficult." I said raising my eyebrows at them as i shook my head again.

"No, we don't expect you to be happy. But we do expect you to let loose and smile. Let Percy see what he's missing!" Thalia said smartly.

"Thalia, you know I can't. we can't" I explained although Thalia's idea was such a desperate bait but i just can't do that.

Silena groaned, "Ugh, Annabeth, you're the daughter of Athena but why did you have to be stupid to join the hunters?"

I forgot to mention that i had joined the Huntress of Artemis after Percy accepted godhood. I realized that the only reason why i was holding back to be a huntress the first time was because of Percy, i wanted to be with him, but when he accepted godhood, i decided to join the Hunters since that was what i wanted, anyway. There was no chance for me and Percy anymore so i thought why not just join the hunters? If Percy and I can't be together then I should at least join the hunters since that's what i wanted since the beginning, besides architectures. Percy doesn't even know i had joined the hunters even though he always sends Iris-messages, i asked the goddess Artemis if she could block Percy from finding out and she did so.

"But seriously, Annabeth, Please come, we want you there! It'll be fun!" Thalia exclaimed.

"Says who?" i asked.

"says the Dionysus cabin" Silena answered in response, crossing her arms over her chest

I groaned "Fine" and with that, they both squealed like they've seen their celebrity crush, It was weird & strange to see Thalia squealing because if you'd see her, you wouldn't think there's a girly part in her judging by her really black eyeliner, jet black chopped-up hair with a tiara, and her "Death-to-Barbie" T-shirt, though, she thought Apollo was hot.

Silena forced me up my bed and sat me on the white vintage vanity chair, she then took out a make-up box in her bag that I didn't even knew was there, Thalia started rummaging through my closet and started to basically throw all my clothes, "Ugh, Annabeth, do you have anything here in your closet that are not so. . . prude?" Thalia frowned. "Well, I'm sorry, I'm not like the Aphrodite's cabin!" I said and saw Silena in the corner of my eye jaw-dropped, "no offense" i said to her and she just pouted and laughed it off. "For the record, Annabeth, I'm not like my sisters, I'm still classy and i still have my dignity to dress appropriately" she informed "and they're not year-rounders like me, so they get to go in the outside world and enjoy it, i guess that's why" Silena added.

"But forget about my stupid siblings, you're going to wear one of my dresses for the party" Silena smirked at me.

"WHAT?! NO. NEVER, I DON'T WA-" but I just got cut off by Thalia's finger shushing me.

"Now, Annabeth, you're going to wear one of Silena's dresses and calm down. it's not going to kill you. It's not a spider costume" Thalia said.

"i hate you guys" I murmured.

"Oh we know Annabeth" they both giggled.

After two hours of sitting my butt down on the dam chair, i finally get to stand up to wear the dress they picked out for me. I tried to look in the life-size mirror but Silena just blocked me from doing it but after a couple of minutes, she finally let me see myself, I stared in the mirror for the long time not believing the girl in the mirror was me, I had never, ever, in my entire life wore a dress and make-up, I hate to admit it, but i actually loved how I look. It was a tulle dress; red halter tulle dress, I know what you're all thinking, Slutty, but no, it wasn't slutty . It may have revealed part of my chest but i knew it was the perfect dress, It didn't look like i was going to a stripper's club, It actually looked like i was ready to go walk on a red carpet Silena paired my dress with a 4-inch silver strappy heels with rhinestones, along with my outfit was a silver clutch . . /images/cache/370_silver_satin_evening_clutch_bag_LS00113. Thalia was wearing a white lace dress, leather jacket and black boots pin/255438610088355259/ . Silena was wearing a high-low tube dress that made her skin glow. .

Time passed and we were finally ready, some demigods had already left for the party 30 minutes earlier while we were busy getting ready. I got in the passenger's seat, Thalia riding shotgun, and Silena on the driver's seat. It was quite on our way to the Empire State Building but not the awkward type, it gave me time to think, time to think what would have happened if Percy didn't accept the godhood. Would we be togehter? Would he have a girlfriend who is not me? a mortal, maybe? or an Aphrodite child? Would he finally feel the same way the way i feel about him? What if he won't? What if he stay away from me? Questions starts to fill up my mind, maybe the reason why he accepted it was all because of power, or maybe because he doesn't want to go to quest anymore. I was thinking so much that i didn't even realize that we finally arrived in Empire State Building A.K.A. Mt. Olympus. Me, Silena & Thalia walked in the building and went to the elevator and asked the guard to let us pass.

"600th floor please" Thalia said.

"Kids, there's no such thing as 600th floor here" the guard chuckled.

"here" i said, opening my silver clutch handing him drachmas and he finally let us pass.

We pressed the 600th floor button and we arrived in our destination within a second, i felt my hands shaking a bit and my forehead sweating. Silena stroked my back and Thalia gave me a comforting smile. I'm Annabeth Chase, Daughter of Athena, godess of Wisdom & Battle Strategy, and i know that i can be strong enough to face Percy Jackson without a tear. We started walking towards Mt. Olympus and the door opened automatically. Gods, Demigods, Nymphs, Satyrs, Centaurs and many others were enjoying themselves as a Greek classical music plays. Mr. D/Dionysus started to summon grapes and make them to wines. Demeter started to fill up a bowl with cereals on— don't ask why. Iris made triple rainbows. Aphrodite, as always, was pairing up demigods. Ares was smacking basically anyone he sees he didn't like. Apollo saying another Haiku trying to impress the Aphrodite girls. Artemis chatting with her hunters. Thalia and Silena had already left me, Silena for Charlie Beckendorf, her boyfriend and Thalia for the hunters, but i stayed since i wasn't in the mood to hang out with the hunters. I was left alone and i started to look around looking for someone i know who isn't boring to talk to when all of a sudden, i accidentally gazed into a boy's sea-green eyes and jet black hair. Percy. I tried to detach my gaze from him but my eyes seem to be stubborn. His eyes lit up and a smirk broke into his lips, he started to walk towards me, feeling my heart beating louder than a drum and i finally woke up in reality, i turned away from him and started to walk on a different direction but i could feel his feet tapping on the white sandstone floor. Faster. Louder by every second. I felt warm hands on my shoulder that had always sent me shivers and he immediately turned me around, i fixed my eyes on him as he did so, his warm hands both on my shoulders staring at me right into the eyes. Green to Grey.

"Annabeth..." he whispered with worried look on his face. Why?

"Percy, I— I..." i didn't know what to say, It was as if the cat got my tongue. He put his right hand on my face and started to rub my cheek with his thumb and i shivered.

"Can we please talk? Privately?" he whispered softly so i'm the only one who could hear it. I couldn't form any words so i just nodded my head. Privately. he held my hand and we walked in his room...more like a mansion, it was huge. The floor was made out of white hard porcelain, the walls were white as well but had the Greek key pattern on it, of course, being the Seaweed brain he always was, had the pattern colored blue. His room was simply elegant— it makes you feel relaxed, like nothing was wrong. It makes you feel like sailing on a sea, a quiet, calm and peaceful sea; you could find serenity in his room and it felt amazing. The air smelled of ocean air and sea salt, It made you want to sleep and indulge the good feeling of thinking everything was right. but it wasn't. He has a plain white California King Bed, its comforter was solid coral blue and the pillows were white and sky blue and a Nemo stuffed toy was over the edge, such a kelp head. A French daybed with knitted pillows as white as pearls was on the right side of the room and a floor-to-ceiling beveled window with strong waves painted on it. Over on the left side of the room was a fountain for, I'm guessing, Iris-messaging, the walls were filled with framed photographs from Camp Half-Blood, and on the toppest was his Minotaur horn. I heard the door click lock, snapping me out of my heavy trance, I shut my eyes closed knowing this private talk of his will be too painful for me to handle and make me run away and wrap myself in a fetal position. He moved in front of me and stared in my eyes, his green eyes grew brighter but his scrunched up eyebrows ruined it, he looked so happy but in pain.

"Percy—" i started but just got cut off by him.

"I'm sorry, Annabeth. I didn't mean to, i really didn't mean to," he said sincerely as he held both of my hands.

"Why, Percy?" i asked with a shaking voice.

"I don't know. In that moment, i felt amazing and confident that i forgot everything and everyone" he said looking down suddenly interested in his shoes.

"Even me?" my voice was as close to a whisper, every word hurt, not literally, but it was hard to talk.

"NO— yeah— no— it's not like that. I'd never forget about you Annabeth, but at that moment, i felt different, not me. I suddenly just said yes out of the blue. It felt so good, Annabeth, it was difficult to say no" his voice sounded so needy.  
For a moment, i felt my world falling apart and not only my heart but soul too shattering into million pieces. I was out of words.

"Annabeth, I-...I love you" he said as he brush my cheek with his thumb and his forehead resting on mine with his eyes closed. My breathing and my heart suddenly became unsteady when he said those three words; those three words that I've been wishing to hear since we were twelve. I wanted to tell him that i loved him back, i wanted to tell him everything; everything i feel for him, but i couldn't. Stupid huntress oath.

"Percy, i can't" i said lowly.

"Why? I— I can make you to my immortal wife. Please, Annabeth." he begged. Wife, that sounds so good to my ears.

"No, you don't understand, Percy, i can't. we both can't" i said trying to be strong.

"Why?" he asked.

"I joined the hunters." i said flatly not wanting to stutter. Percy was taken back for a moment, he was dumbfounded, staring into an empty space until he finally woke up in reality.

"So? you can still break the oath, right? and be with...with me? Please, Annabeth I'm begging you" he said as he cupped both my cheeks as i looked down and just shook my head.

"I love you, Annabeth," he whispered to me sending chills to my spine.

"I love you, and you know that. You love me, right?" he still whispered.

"Yes" i nodded, still looking down, in the verge of tears.

"Then be with me" he added.

"Percy, we can't..." i whispered to him.

"Just...just please think about it" his voice sounded so broken.

"Okay" i said in response.

"Annabeth, look at me" he demanded and i looked up at him, his eyes were so glassy and fragile.

"Please, be wise...because i do want you to be my wise girl for eternal, i want you here by my side. i can't imagine my future without you. Going on without you is like breathing but not actually living. So please, Wise girl, think about it." he said and all i wanted to do was break the oath and be with him, but it wasn't that easy.  
I sobbed on his chest again as he held me tight in his arms, his chin resting in my head as he had let me take it all out.

* * *

**So what do you guys think? I really hope you guys liked it. LEAVE SOME REVIEWS FOR ME! and btw, I'm working on another story, and it's Percabeth too. but as mortals. in High school :)))**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey Guys, Look who finally updated! haha well, anyways, here's the chapter and i hope you guys really like it!**

**I think it's a little short but i don't know, okay. I'm not good at writing Percy's P.O.V., I'm more comfortable in writing Annabeth's, maybe because the fact that i'm a girl. But anyways, Do you guys know that Logan tweeted Alex today about her starring in the new HBO show, True Detective, and she actually has nudes scene in it but i'm okay with it, i love her and will support her no matter what. and i just think that it's so sweet of Logan to acknowledge her! Yes, i ship Logandra so hard. and ahhhh they're just so cute together, like, WHAT IS LIFE?!**

**R&R you guys! thanks!**

* * *

III

PERCY

"Annabeth, I would understand if you would want to stay as a hunter because i want you to be happy, and if being with me won't make you happy, then I'm totally fine with you staying as a hunter," I whispered sweetly into her ear and I just held her there, we didn't need to talk, we knew in our hearts what we both wanted. _each other_. She started to stop sobbing as i lightly stroke her hair making her as comfortable as possible in my arms. She clung onto me as i drew circles in the small of her back, the music outside was blaring, a perfect music for slow dancing but we just stood there, we didn't need words, our heartbeats had showed us what we both desired, It was wonderful. Both of us holding onto each other like there was no tomorrow, it was enough for the two of us to know just how much we loved each other, care and needed, and for the first time in life, just standing here on the cold hard marble floors with someone i truly loved was enough to satisfy and heal my aching and yearning heart.

"But I want you to know this, Annabeth, I'll always love you no matter what. Even if you stay as a hunter, I'll still love you. Even if you give up being a hunter to be with _another_ man, I'll still love you. Even if you fall in love with a mortal, I'll still love you and you should know this, I will love you no matter what happen because i know you're worth it. Not even a titan, a giant, a god, or capital G-God or anything or anyone can break it, and it hurts— It kills me knowing we can't be together when this is all we ever wanted and when the chances are right infront of us . . . " I said and she remained quiet as though she was thinking hard about it.

"I don't know, Percy. I'm scared" Annabeth said.

"Scared? Scared of what?" I asked.

It was weird to hear Annabeth say she was scared because she was never scared, she's always been fearless. she feared nothing— except spiders, but that's another story. That's what i like— love about her; she's brave, smart, nice, loving, you name it. She's literally the definition of perfect and beautiful.

"I'm scared for us. It's eternal life we're talking about, Percy. I just think that you only want me. . .that you don't even love me. I fear. . . I fear that sooner or later, you'd get tired of me and become like the other gods—mating with mortals and making offsprings. . . " she explained.

". . . and I'd be nothing to you, i don't— " she was rambling. It was funny, to be honest, of how worried she was. I loved her too much to do such betrayal. So, i kissed her. It was perfect, like nothing could ever break us apart, the world seemed to stop for a moment and almost anything seemed to be possible. . . like, i could fly and Zeus would not combust me or take a stroll down to Tartarus and still live. The feeling of her red tinted lips was enough to send a wave of pleasure. . . and guilt. I've chosen godhood over her and now i'm giving her problems, to be either with me or stay as a hunter. I was at war with myself, to either pull away from her or cherish this moment. but i did pull away. I stroked her cheeks and stared at her.

"Annabeth, In the last four years, I've grown into loving you. Possibly loving every bits of you and I'd go through the depths of Tartarus or fight Tartarus himself just for you. That's how much i love you, Wise girl. Don't you understand how crazy you make me feel?" I sighed and she started to sob quietly again. I couldn't believe she had thought i didn't love her or that i would leave her. All i wanted to do right now was tackle her in the ground and kiss her until the pain goes away, until she sees that i love her and wouldn't leave her.

"You love me, right?" I asked her and she nodded.

"Then say it, say you love me too. . ." I continued to speak.

"I can't, It's against that oath." She shook her head.

"So, i take it you're staying a hunter?" i asked while scrunching my eyebrows.

"No— let me think about it. Please." She said, looking up at me, blinking her teary eyes.

"Take as much time as you need, we have forever, and I'd be more than willing to wait for you _forever_ because i want the future demigods to know the story of a Seaweed Brain and a Wise Girl, and how the Seaweed Brain would give up his happiness to the goddess of hunt, how his happiness wasn't just a feeling— but a special someone who had taught him how to love and how to be happy." I smiled at her cheesily and she threw her head back, laughing at my cheesiness.

"You know what. . ." she started to speak.

"I don't know what. . . You tell me what," I told her.

"Percy!" She exclaimed, trying to hide her smile.

"Okay, I'm sorry. Go ahead." I smiled at her.

"I. . . I would do the same for you. I'd go in a spider cave if i have to." She said.

"You would?" I asked her as my lips forms into a smile.

"You don't believe me?" She looked up at me.

"Of course, I do. I just . . . didn't know i was that worthy to you." I confessed.

She then gripped my collar and made me look straight into her eyes. "Seaweed Brain, You're worth more than you think you are, okay? and I'd do anything for you. If i have to take a knife for you again, then i will."

"Thanks. You're worth more than anything." I told her.

"You're so cheesy," She giggled.

"It's true, and you like it." I smirked at her.

"Maybe . . . " She said as she blushed.

I stayed quiet after that. It feels perfect to even speak. I could stay like this forever, just holding her in my arms but I knew the thought was impossible. It feels as if she deserves someone better. I just want to be with her tonight. Tomorrow. The next day after tomorrow. Maybe it can't happen now, but i know it will someday. I love her so so much. If only i was Hecate or Aphrodite, I would give her the ability to see herself through my eyes and heart, so she'd realize how special she is to me.

"Perce, I have to go. Artemis is going to be suspicious." She said, breaking the silence.

"Alright." I simply said, letting go of her waist and kissed her forehead. She then smiled at me then walked out.

I was left alone sitting in the bed in my room, but i felt different, i felt better. I had fixed my relationship with Annabeth and hopefully she accepts my offer. I know it seems such a hopeless dream but i got to have hope, it's the only thing that's keeping me _myself_. With her, everything is perfect, even if there's a monster attack, she still manages to make me feel hopeful without her even knowing what she's doing to me. I can't even imagine my life without her, I would've been dead by now if it wasn't for her. Truthfully, i don't like it when people call me the "hero" because i'm not, Annabeth _was_ the hero. She was the one who gives me hope to keep on fighting when i had the urge to give up and let the fates take my life, _that's what they want anyway, right?_ She was the person i thought of when i took a bathe in the Styx, she keeps me anchored in this horrible and problematic mortal world. Back when i was twelve, clueless about this mythical world, i never thought i would fall in love with someone, much less be loved back. She's saved me countless times and it'd be a pleasure to have my heart broken by her, atleast i love her. If i lose her over Artemis, i wouldn't know what will happen to me, _would i be happy?_

"Penny for your thoughts?" A hard but smart voice said.

"No, Dad. I sell mine for a million dollars." i said and he chuckled.

"I don't know about that, but son, if you have a problem, you know you can count on me, even if i'm a god, i can be an ordinary father and talk about your girl problems, alright?" He said as he sat next to me and patted me in the back.

"Percy, I've lived for eons, I know what it's like to be in love. I recognize that look on your face." He said in a matter-of-fact tone.

"Do you still love mom?" I asked out of the blue.

"Yes, Percy. I still love your mom, but she's with a blowfish. I can't believe she would pick a fish over a god." He joked.

"It's Blofis, Dad," i told him.

"Whatever, i like blowfish. . . What's wrong?" A minute ago he sounds so silly but now he's serious. It's good to have this moment with him, father and son, not god and god. It gave me hope that maybe, mythical _things_ can be ordinary.

"It's Annabeth. . . " I whispered, looking down.

"I know that. I saw her walk our of your room. Care to explain?" he responded.

"I. . . I offered her marriage. I know she's a hunter. But she can still break the oath and be with me. She said she'll think about it. But Dad, i really want her to be with me, i want her here. by my side. Not going on a dangerous quest that puts her life in risk. . ." I told him the whole complete story and he managed to not say a word throughout and keep a straight face.

"I understand, Percy. I know how much you love her, i've been watching since you were twelve, I've seen the look on your face when she kissed you in Mount St. Helens. But don't you think it's a little selfish of you to _force_ her into this marriage? What if she wants to stay as a hunter?" He asked me.

"No, Dad. I gave her a choice. I told her she can stay as a hunter if she wants to." I explained.

"Very well." He said as he stood up from my bed. I really hope he didn't see me blush when he mentioned the incident in Mount St. Helens.

I nodded at him and he smirked at me as if to tell me _please prove my thoughts wrong._

* * *

**So did you guys like it? PLEASE REVIEW!**

**Thank you for reading it and thank you too to the ones who reviewed it, it's not much but still, thank you! I appreciate it! and if you guys have any questions, I'd recommend to ask me on my instagram account halfbloodvernice because i really don't check this account that much, i just read. so I'd really recommend to ask me on my insta account! **

**Have a nice day guys! and btw, please leave a review if you ship Logandra just as much as i do!**

**REVIEW!**


	4. Chapter 4

**HEY GUYS, So i know it's been so long since i updated, but i have so many school works and i had to really study hard on my History because i have a C! haha! but anyways, this chapter is VERY VERY SHORT because i just have so many things to do right now and i didn't want you guys waiting for so long so i tried my best to write— or type and i just couldn't put all my ideas together so i'm really sorry, this chapter really sucks but i'm crossing my finger that you guys won't think it's stupid! haha**

* * *

**IV**

**ANNABETH**

Everything was the same when i walked out of Percy's room. People were still partying like wild animals and i spotted the hunters, they were chatting and laughing and from what i'm seeing, they're making fun of the Stolls. I started to walk towards them when Artemis blocked me, her silvery yellow eyes like the moon seems to stare through my eyes and straight into my soul, mind and heart.

_Uh-oh._

"I know what happened, Annabeth." Artemis said with a straight face.

"I'm sorry, Lady Artemis. I was jus— " my eyes widened when she said those words, i tried to explain but she just cut me off.

"Hush, _my_ huntress." She told me.

She continued "Perhaps, we should continue this somewhere else. Come with me."

I nodded my head quickly and followed her. She wore a one off-shoulder dress, it looked so _grecian_ but a modern type of grecian. The dress was white and floor length, Its bodice was white as well but had a silver and black outline on the waistline and neckline. The skirt was a white silk chiffon see-through, under it was another layer of skirt the color of silvery grey and both skirts were shining. As i followed her, i noticed her dress had a medium-length tail, it was the same color as the skirt, but the edges were filled with small diamond stones. On her right wrist was a silver cuff bracelet, engraved on it was a double crescent moon. Her curly auburn hair tumbled down her shoulders, and on the top of her head was a celtic moon circlet. I followed her outside and appeared into a garden. She smelled of honeysuckle.

"You were with Percy." She said as she sat on the stone bench.

"I was, and i'm sorry." I apologized.

"It's alright." She responded, still keeping a straight face.

"No. No, it's not. I've broken the oath and I shall b—" I got cut off.

"You might have." Artemis responded.

I choked on a sob.

"But i understand you," She smiled a knowing smile at me.

"You do?" I asked.

"Yes, I might be a maiden deity but i've been living for eons," Artemis smirked.

"That means i have fallen inlove before. His name was Orion, he was my hunting companion; very gentleman, a true hunter and a mighty warrior at heart. But sadly, his life wasn't spared. He was just like Percy, a son of Poseidon." She sighed, a smile planted on her face.

"Oh. . . I'm sorry," I said but it came out more like a question.

"No need to be. What i'm saying is that you should think very careful and make the right decision. I don't care if you choose to be with Percy because love is everything, and you're a great warrior, you deserve a happy life." Artemis said in such a sweet voice, It made me think how Artemis is when she's in love?

I had nothing to say.

"Now, go run to your _whipped_ lover and talk to him about your heart's desire." She gave me a very comforting smile.

"Whipped? That's so . . . modern." I chuckled.

She stood up from the stone bench and rubbed my shoulders, "Remember, I don't care which one you pick. I want you to be happy because you deserve it." Artemis grinned at me, she looked like she was being exorcised by Aphrodite and I smiled back at her.

"Thank you, my lady." I bowed down to her.

"You're more than welcome, Annabeth. And i do allow you to be . . . _affectionate_ towards him." She smiled at me one more time before she disappeared into silver dusts.

I smiled a stupid smile and I ran to find Percy

* * *

**THAT WAS A SHORT CHAPTER! but i'll do my best to make it longer the next time...If i don't have alot of work then i promise it'll be longer! **

**R&R you guys! oh and LOGAN WADE LERMAN TURNED 22 five days agooo! YAAAAYYYY**

**Follow me on Instagram if you have any questions cause i don't open this acc very much; halfbloodvernice**


End file.
